


hunting beautiful minds

by cindy0116z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hope
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindy0116z/pseuds/cindy0116z
Summary: 群像新版





	1. Chapter 1

\-------------  
冬天的下午，赫敏在图书馆里寻找一本书。  
一本或许能解答她疑惑的书。  
老魔杖的故事赫敏是在邓布利多留给她的遗物，诗翁彼豆集里第一次看到的。  
后来在洛夫古德先生的房间里，她第一次知道了老魔杖作为死亡圣器的其中之一，在巫师的历史上到处都是痕迹。  
而哈利在打败伏地魔的时候，老魔杖起了至关重要的作用。  
魔杖选择主人。  
赫敏不明白这句话的真正意义，在她看来，魔杖作为魔法的承载体，并不是拥有智慧的物品。  
但魔法世界总是充满神奇。  
例如只有真正的格兰芬多才能拔出的戈德里克格兰芬多宝剑，还有感受到忠诚才会出现的凤凰。  
魔杖的神奇之处也不是能被轻易窥探到的。  
她随身携带的串珠小包里放着一把魔杖，曾经属于食死徒贝拉兰斯特里奇。  
那是一把很有攻击性的魔杖，赫敏不擅长的一些魔咒，比如在重新回到霍格沃茨后的黑魔法防御课上学到的那些攻击性魔咒。  
通过这把魔杖时她总是做的更好一些。  
也正是因此，即使她在学期中旬收到了奥利凡德为她做的新魔杖，也并没有扔掉这把。  
有时候赫敏不禁会想，一把曾经跟过那样一个女人的魔杖，甘心被她使用吗？  
这个问题同样也能用在老魔杖身上。  
她研究过这把魔杖血迹斑斑的历史，它能使巫师强大，但也会使它的主人变得急功近利，生杀予夺。  
老魔杖，曾经在邓布利多的手上。  
这样一把魔杖，怎么会选择哈利而不是伏地魔呢？  
是的，伏地魔是有些心理问题，作为一个有史以来最强大的黑巫师，本来追求不死不灭和肃清巫师血统多么的有气派，偏偏重生后一心要和一个乳臭未干的男孩斗气——决斗——死掉了。  
赫敏有时想，伏地魔可能是个格兰芬多。  
斯莱特林不是这样的，或许他们小时候会有些莽撞，但斯莱特林学院的高年级学生总是运筹帷幄，谋划着什么似的。  
赫敏最熟悉的斯莱特林其实是德拉科马尔福。  
她知道他自从伏地魔失败后一直麻烦不断，魔法部被金斯莱和其他凤凰社的人掌管了，作为食死徒，马尔福和他的父母日子都不好过，上次她听说，卢修斯马尔福被判了无期徒刑，听起来很糟糕，不过鉴于他曾经做过的那些事情，赫敏认为摄魂怪的吻也不是不可以被使用的。  
至于德拉科马尔福，他先是被关在魔法部底层的临时牢房，后来因为——  
赫敏想了想，是牢房不足，和他在犯下一些罪行时还未成年，德拉科马尔福被收缴了魔杖，在家监禁到了现在。  
赫敏曾经见到过一封马尔福寄给哈利的信，感谢他为纳西莎马尔福作证，用词恳切，很难相信出自那个高傲的斯莱特林之手。  
为了他的母亲，一个孩子能做的会是他想象的数倍。  
那个为了自己儿子骗了伏地魔的女人，因为欺骗伏地魔的行为，侥幸的保留了她的魔杖。  
但马尔福就不那么幸运了，他似乎被魔法部追踪了，不能使用任何魔法。  
这对一个魔法家庭的小孩会有多么的不便利。  
赫敏不能控制自己的思绪飞到了很远的地方，自从战争结束后，她就很难集中注意力，除非是追寻一些无意义的事情上，比如现在，她就在书里寻找魔杖的归属到底是什么原因。  
显然是无用功，以前的赫敏不会去质疑书本的。  
当然了，以前她的问题都能在书本里得到解答，即便是魂器也毫无例外。  
再次强迫自己把注意力拉回到她正在做的事情上，赫敏翻了一页书，手指在旧书粗糙的页面是摩挲。  
她不由的想到了最后一次在霍格沃茨见到德拉科马尔福的场景。  
伏地魔站在对面，用他那几乎不像是人类的面容，盯着那个苍白憔悴的男孩，赫敏就是在那时候开始同情马尔福的。  
那个男孩差点死在黑魔法下。  
他的朋友所施展出的黑魔法，差点要了所有人的命。  
但当他被父母点名的时候，赫敏还是看到了他的眼神在颤抖，他走了过去，走向了对面的食死徒阵营。

 

从记忆里跳出来，赫敏突然问坐在她对面的哈利。  
“哈利，你是不是一直保留着马尔福的魔杖？”  
哈利说。“我在上次马尔福的庭审后还给他了，说到这里，那魔杖有些奇怪。”  
“哪里奇怪？”赫敏惊奇于哈利居然从没提起过有关马尔福庭审的事，她甚至不知道他已经把魔杖还给马尔福了。  
哈利抓了抓他乱糟糟的头发，说起了那天在魔法部的事情。“很复杂，我不知道该怎么说。也许我可以用冥想盆让你看看当时发生了什么。”。  
邓布利多的冥想盆保留在他的旧办公室里，麦格教授在继任新校长时将这里改为邓布利多生平纪念馆，口令会随机变成他生前喜欢的零食。  
当然并不是所有学生都知道答案。  
办公室在邓布利多忌日时向霍格沃茨师生开放参观，在他的生日向校外的巫师们开放。  
不过哈利是不同的，作为世人公认的邓布利多最宠爱的学生，还有一些额外的帮助，哈利和赫敏偷偷溜进邓布利多办公室后，不费吹灰之力就找到了那个藏在柜子里的金色魔法物品。  
赫敏看到墙上邓布利多的肖像对着他们俏皮的眨了眨眼，但没有说话。  
睿智的校长，无论何时月牙般的镜片后都闪烁的智慧的光芒。  
哈利拿着魔杖指着右侧太阳穴，慢慢的抽出一缕银色的光缕，轻轻弹入冥想盆平静的水面里。  
赫敏看了看他，哈利说。“你先。”  
赫敏将头埋进了冥想盆里。她感到自己的大脑在飞速下降。  
\-------------------------------  
赫敏和麦格教授在狭窄的走廊上遇到，麦格教授的手越过她的身体，拍了拍哈利的肩膀，表示鼓励和欣慰。“感觉怎么样？”  
哈利冲她笑了笑，很明显替一个和你在学校做对了五六年的人说好话，并不是一件很自然的事。  
赫敏回头对着真正的哈利做出一个她自己也说不上来的表情。  
而记忆里的哈利对麦格教授说，“教授，我感觉……我们做的是对的，对吗？”  
赫敏到现在还能感受到哈利那时的纠结，把小马尔福从牢狱之灾拯救出来是不是正确的举动，毕竟他们都知道，是德拉科马尔福在六年级那一年修好了有求必应屋的消失柜，引进了食死徒。虽然是邓布利多的计划，可马尔福真真切切是替伏地魔做过事的。  
麦格教授因为霍格沃茨战争后愈发深刻的鱼尾纹堆叠在了一起，她对着哈利说。“你只是说出了事实，哈利。”  
麦格教授沉默了几秒，接着说，“他并不完全个坏人。阿不思说，这孩子的灵魂还没有破碎，他值得第二次机会。”  
赫敏身后真正的哈利突然在她耳边说，“你记得在那之后罗恩有足足一星期不理我。多亏了你们那时决定回归到朋友关系，他很喜欢在睡前和我聊天，他实在憋坏了，我们才和好了。”  
赫敏一听到罗恩的名字，就忍不住笑了起来。“哦，你知道他的。”  
罗恩真的气疯了，费雷德的死让他憎恨每一个食死徒，哈利替纳西莎马尔福作证的那次，罗恩就有足足一周不和哈利说话。  
那次哈利又为了马尔福作证，罗恩在哈利走之前就已经怒气冲天了。  
赫敏受不了他，甚至她觉得他们的关系在战争里飞速进展是个错误。有些人你还是和他做朋友会比较合得来，她提出了让他们冷静一段时间。  
这是个正确的决定。  
对罗恩的回忆很快被走廊上出现的另一个人所打断了。  
“波特先生，校长女士。”这是一道憔悴的女声。  
赫敏转过头，纳西莎马尔福穿着一身黑色的巫师袍，白金色的头发紧紧的在后脑箍出一个优雅的弧度。  
她对着两位巫师报以了感激的笑容。“谢谢你们来为德拉科作证，谢谢。”  
“马尔福夫人，您好。”记忆里的哈利向纳西莎马尔福点了点头，表示尊重。纳西莎不是一个食死徒，尽管她的丈夫，姐姐，儿子，都是。  
她只是一个自私的母亲。  
赫敏知道哈利一直同情她，一个为了保护儿子不惜欺骗伏地魔的女人，这会让哈利想起自己的母亲。  
赫敏对着她感觉自己的胳膊又开始疼起来了，她知道伤口早已痊愈，不过每次回想起来总会觉得贝拉兰斯特里奇在用小刀刺破她的血肉。  
纳西莎显然会让她有十分不好的回忆。  
她和她的儿子马尔福当时都在那间房间，旁观着。  
纳西莎似乎没有说话的力气了，她绷直着身体，青筋在苍白的皮肤上显现出来。  
赫敏观察着她，似乎想看出来她和贝拉兰斯特里奇的相似之处。  
她们长的确实很像 ，一样高高的颧骨，一样咄咄逼人的眼睛。哦，梅林，不要让她再回到那痛苦的记忆里了。赫敏转过了头。  
“马尔福夫人。”麦格教授走过哈利，和纳西莎马尔福站在了一起。“我想司长就要宣布结果了。”  
“是的，是的。”纳西莎的身体更僵硬了，她几乎是强迫自己把目光从那道儿子可能会走出的门上移开，“校长女士，我想，如果德拉科可以被无罪释放的话，您能允许他回霍格沃茨完成学业吗。我想这孩子在学校，有朋友们陪伴，会过的好一些。”  
麦格教授抚了抚眼镜，几乎是没有犹豫的回答了纳西莎。“当然，只要马尔福先生愿意回来，霍格沃茨永远会为需要帮助的人敞开大门。”  
“谢谢，校长女士。”纳西莎露出了一丝笑容，僵硬的身体似乎也放松了一些。  
在德拉科马尔福从那扇门里走出来前，赫敏一直盯着纳西莎马尔福。  
而等德拉科马尔福走出来时，她的目光就一直追随着那个穿着合身的黑色西装，浅金色长发的青年。  
他的眼窝深邃，苍白的脸让他的眼下黑影引人注目，一双疲惫的灰蓝色眼睛在看到哈利时点起了一种不服输的亮光。  
“母亲。”他首先给纳西莎一个安慰的眼神。  
赫敏看着他从自己身前走过，那单薄的身体让人很难不去注意。他本来就很瘦吗？赫敏不记得了。  
德拉科马尔福走到麦格教授和哈利的身前，  
“麦格教授，”马尔福先看向了米勒娃麦格，“谢谢您。”  
而后是哈利，“波特，谢谢你为我作证。”  
纳西莎小步的走到他身边，轻轻的揽住了他。  
马尔福靠近了母亲的脸颊，赫敏看到他放松了面孔，露出了一个安心的表情。  
接着她就看到哈利从裤兜里抽出了一根魔杖，赫敏想，这就是哈利要让她看的部分。  
记忆里的哈利，拿着德拉科马尔福的魔杖，“马尔福，我想你的魔杖应该还给你。”他把手往前伸了伸。  
马尔福先是看着他，不知道他在想什们，这让他的向前走的步伐停滞住了。他只是伸出了手，但魔杖离他还有两三步的距离。  
就在这短短几秒中，令人想象不到的事发生了。  
他的魔杖自己回到了他的手中。  
赫敏吃惊的看着这一幕。  
是的，没错，魔杖在德拉科马尔福伸出手的一刹那，就自动飞入了他的手里。  
赫敏看到德拉科马尔福脸上的吃惊一闪而过，他对着哈利的方向，懒懒的说。“谢谢了。”

\-----------------------------------------------------  
赫敏把头从冥想盆里抬起来后她立刻说。“我不敢相信，那魔杖！它选择了德拉科马尔福，那么你是怎么打败伏地魔的？”  
“奥利凡德说他能感觉到魔杖的效忠对象发生了变化，也许它在没有见到马尔福的时候觉得我还是个不错的主人？”哈利笑着开玩笑。  
赫敏生气的打了一下他。“说真的，哈利，你为什么从来没有告诉过我。”  
“嘿，我只是受到太多干扰了。所以，赫敏，你知道这是为什么吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
是的，赫敏格兰杰也有不知道的答案。  
她能做的就是在霍格沃茨浩瀚的藏书里寻找答案。  
令赫敏失望的是她一直没有找到。  
不过让她高兴的是她终于能在一件事上集中注意力了，虽然对她的功课并没有什么帮助，不过按照罗恩的说法，赫敏的成绩只是从远远的超过第二名变成了小小的超过第二名，她本来就不该在功课上花费那么多时间。  
但赫敏不同意，她需要恢复正常。  
当她就魔杖的问题去询问教授们的时候，赫敏寻找了所有她认为可以给她回答的教授  
赫敏就这个问题问过宾斯教授，他的回答是。  
“历史上魔杖易主比比皆是，在哈利战胜伏地魔之前大部分人都以为魔杖会随着主人的死亡而归属胜利者。但现在有了这个新的情况，我恐怕不能给你更多的理论，格兰杰小姐。”  
赫敏也问过弗立维教授，他的回答是。  
“格兰杰小姐，我恐怕这已经是超越魔杖的神秘魔法力量了，有时候并不在于你使用了什么魔咒，‘除你武器’是个简单的咒语，我恐怕如果波特先生之所以战胜伏地魔，并不是因为‘除你武器’，而是因为他内心蕴含的力量使他的魔法比伏地魔破碎的灵魂强大。”  
赫敏甚至问过尼古拉斯爵士（差点没头的尼克），他的回答是。  
“赫敏，要说老魔杖为什么选择哈利，我有个想法，历史上老魔杖的主人都死于非命，你不得不承认邓布利多也因他而死，而夺走老魔杖的巫师无疑都非常强大。但我们年轻的哈利波特先生，他显然没有战胜伏地魔的能力，我想，老魔杖可能有自己的意愿，会让它的每一任主人都死于非命，哈利需要魔杖的协助才能完成这个目标。”  
赫敏又去问了日理万机的麦格教授，她说。  
“我可以推荐给你一些书，格兰杰小姐，但我想我们无法得到这个答案。”  
赫敏最后来到了邓布利多的肖像前，她看着这副中年的，英俊的邓布利多，这是他刚获得老魔杖的时期，少年的意气和老年的智慧在中年人的身上奇妙的合二为一，世界上不会有比他更伟大的巫师了，希望他能给出答案。  
“格兰杰小姐，我认为只有当魔杖的主人愿意将魔杖送给另一个人使用时，他才会真正得到这根魔杖的效忠。显然，杀死对方并不能使他臣服。”  
赫敏着急的问。“教授，您是说，您选择了马尔福成为老魔杖的主人，然后马尔福选择把魔杖送给了哈利？”  
“格兰杰小姐，有时候，答案并不在这里。”肖像里的邓布利多指了指他右边的太阳穴，“我们要从这里去找答案。”他的手指移到了胸口的位置。“我们的心灵，是的，美丽又难以琢磨的东西。”  
赫敏半知半解的将右手放在了胸口上。  
心灵。  
谁的？


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是要一章德拉科视角一章赫敏视角的，但由于德拉科在这篇文的设定是被校园霸凌的对象，我写了一点觉得太阴暗，（自闭，被暴力的孩子太让人难受了），所以一直到后面我觉得稍微好一点的情节出现之前，都只用赫敏的视角了。

圣诞节后返校的那一天，赫敏和罗恩刚刚坐到了级长包厢，就听到了拉文克劳女级长和赫奇帕奇级长在窃窃私语。她们一看到这对著名的“情侣”走了进来，立刻噤声，并且用一种奇怪的眼神看着他们。  
赫敏和罗恩面面相觑，不知道是不是预言家日报又登了什么不属实的消息。  
那份讨厌的报纸，罗恩写信来三次表示他再也不相信主编，并且十分愿意亲自去给他的肥脸上施一个鼻涕虫咒。一次是预言家日报写了哈利和罗恩、赫敏的三角恋，并把罗恩描写成了一个傻乎乎的跟班，一次是报纸上装作无意的为马尔福一家做了洗白，称他们是在对抗黑魔王时候的无名英雄，并且对邓布利多的死和食死徒进入学校的事给出了全然不属实的解释。第三次则是在哈利的传记出版那一天，预言家日报刊登的大篇幅介绍里，居然通篇将罗恩称为罗伯特。  
不提报纸的事，赫敏对这件事情的好奇，在她带着低年级学生进入到霍格沃茨大厅后的几分钟里，就知道了原因。

那就是赫敏在霍格沃茨大战后，第一次亲眼见到德拉科马尔福。  
哈利伸手敲了敲她面前的桌子。  
赫敏把头从报纸里抬了起来。  
她没有找到任何会让别人议论她和罗恩的报道，但当她抬起头，顺着哈利的目光看去的时候，赫敏看到了一个浑身淌着水，穿着黑色巫师长袍的瘦弱青年。  
他金色的发丝贴在脸边，眼睛直视着前方，似乎并不在乎自己的狼狈，一步一步慢慢的穿过了格兰芬多和斯莱特林长桌之前的走道。  
哈利挡住了赫敏的视线，她不得不稍微站起来了一点，才能看到后来的情况。  
马尔福  
当他走到斯莱特林的长桌边时，布雷斯赞比尼伸出魔仗，点着他念了一句咒语，避免了他湿漉漉坐下来的窘境。  
马尔福的返校引起了一阵不小的骚动，尤其是格兰芬多学院。  
罗恩气愤的说。“他怎么敢回到这里来上学！”  
是啊，赫敏也想不到为什么德拉科马尔福真的会回到霍格沃茨，马尔福的名声一片狼藉，按照赫敏的推断，他会像帕金森、高尔一样选择退学，毕竟他们也不需要NETWS证书来找工作。  
哈利说。“也许是他母亲的意思。”他镜片后的绿眼睛看起来出奇的平静。  
“什么？”罗恩还不知道冥想盆里的事情，赫敏和哈利都认为最好不要让他接触任何食死徒有关的回忆。  
但他们没想到德拉科马尔福会回到学校。  
哈利看了赫敏一眼，犹豫着说。“马尔福审判的那一天，我听到马尔福夫人请求麦格教授允许儿子可以继续在霍格沃茨学习，不过他被释放后没有立刻回来，我以为……”  
他们的小谈话被麦格教授的发言打断了，女校长再一次强调了还没有完全修整好的学校仍然有许多危险的地方，比如突然会从墙上掉下的石块，或者消失不见的楼梯，低年级的学生们最好跟着级长们上下课。高年级的学生这学期也仍然被要求在课余时间参与到霍格沃茨的修整工作里来。  
接下来等桌上出现各种各样的美食后，三个人更没有什么机会说话了。赫敏的两个朋友都表现的饿了好几天的样子。  
晚饭结束后，金妮来找哈利，罗恩和赫敏则需要领着低年级的学生回格兰芬多休息室。他们走到门口的时候，发现斯莱特林的学生似乎都还留在大厅里，一小撮的绿色在灯光下显得十分瞩目。  
赫敏余光一扫，注意到德拉科马尔福居然和女校长麦格站在一边说着什么，他身形颀长，举止高雅，那双美丽又温柔的灰蓝色眼睛从赫敏的视线里一晃而过，里面含着一丝难以察觉的犹豫。  
过了一会儿，马尔福垂着手，走回了斯莱特林学生的中间，他招了招手，用大小适中的声音说。“斯莱特林的学生，这边走。“

她差点忘了马尔福还是斯莱特林的男级长！  
赫敏的眼前又闪过了很多过去一年里的记忆碎片，这让她的注意力再次涣散了起来。卢平、唐克斯、格里莫广场昏暗的卧室、魔法部喷泉旁纷飞的传单、森林里食死徒突然抓住了她，用力的扭着她的胳膊…………  
“赫敏！”

赫敏猛地回到了现实里，斯莱特林的学生早已消失不见，罗恩凑到她身边，一脸疑惑的问她。“你刚才怎么了？”  
赫敏突然很生气。“没什么。”她说着向前走了一步，招了招手示意格兰芬多的学生们跟着她往楼梯这边走。把罗恩抛到脑后的一瞬间，赫敏想到了上一学期她所遭受的失眠，焦虑，还有比现在还严重的沉浸在过去，罗恩从头到尾对她的不正常都一无所觉。她现在已经找到了别的朋友可以倾诉这些战争带来的挥之不去的阴影了。  
想到这里，赫敏不禁放松了表情。  
她看着女生们一个个钻进了胖夫人画像后的通道，在一个男学生刚迈出一条腿的时候赫敏先一步钻了进去。  
格兰芬多休息室里十分温暖，女巫们都在一个一个的解下红黄相间的围巾和厚厚的巫师袍，赫敏也伸手拉下围巾，等男学生们挤进来的时候，这里就变得更热更拥挤了。  
罗恩试图和她说话，不过他很快被一个低年级的学生围上了。  
赫敏的目光在休息室里转了一圈，没有找到哈利和金妮，她叹了一口气，正准备回卧室的时候，纳威忽然挤了过来。  
“赫敏！”纳威的脸颊上有一道淡粉色的疤痕，如果不注意，几乎看不到它的存在，不过赫敏在一瞬间还是把目光落在了那里。  
纳威和她走到壁炉旁，明晃晃的火焰下，壁炉斑斑脱落的的表面让赫敏暂时忽略了噪杂的环境，她迅速施了一个咒语，让这里变得安静一些。  
纳威低声说。“这周五晚上，我们还在老地方见面对吗？“  
赫敏点了点头。“别的人呢？“  
纳威掰着手指说。“哈利和金妮都决定退出了。”  
“你问过他们了？“赫敏问。  
纳威点了点头。  
“我会继续去的。“赫敏保证似的说。  
纳威摸了摸右脸上的细疤，“对了，你知道麦格教授保留了马尔福级长的位置吗？李乔丹他们有些担心——”他看着赫敏的表情，才小声说。“他们对马尔福小小的恶作剧了一下，让他掉进了湖里，不过这下马尔福还是级长，担心他会给格兰芬多扣分。”  
赫敏立刻想到了在晚餐时见到的马尔福，原来这是他那么狼狈的原因。她皱着眉，说。“我会关注格兰芬多的分数的。不过纳威，告诉李他们，不要再做这样的事了。“她看纳威一直在摸脸上的疤，不由放轻了声音，问。”你还会觉得伤口发痒吗？“  
纳威这才意识到自己手上的动作，他刷的一下放了下来，欲盖弥彰的说。“不痒了。它早就痊愈了，怎么会痒呢？“他扬起一抹笑容，对赫敏道。“明天魔药课上见，我要先走了，还要去找别的成员。”  
赫敏对他挥了挥手，看着纳威的身影迅速消失在一群格兰芬多里，他走路的时候，还是下意识的把重心放在右腿上。  
火焰的温度爬上她的手臂，赫敏轻轻叹了一口气。

\----------------

第二天一早，赫敏从斯拉格霍恩的魔药课结束后，抱着一堆重重的书走过一条安静的走廊，她忽然觉得有什么不对劲。  
可等她四处观察发生了什么的时候，一切又归于平静。  
石柱被风雨摧残的已经糟朽，带着历史沉重的痕迹，风送进了走廊里，不时的把远处冷冽的气息传到她的鼻子里。  
赫敏把这归结于是她骤然回到魔法世界带来的影响，她晃了晃脑袋，继续抱着书往图书馆去了。  
“格兰杰小姐！格兰杰小姐！”  
赫敏看向出声叫住她的画像，中年的邓布利多伸着手，像是要从画里出来拉住她似的。赫敏一转过来，他就笑眯眯的退后了一步，靠在画里的一张办公桌上，双手插兜，问。“格兰杰小姐，你的假期过得怎么样？”  
“很不错，邓布利多教授。”她本想问邓布利多过的如何，但一想到他只是一副画像，就把那句话咽了回去。  
中年邓布利多神神秘秘的说。“我相信我似乎见到了一个男孩。就在刚才，他朝你来的方向去了。”  
“我没有遇到任何人，教授。”赫敏又回头看了一眼空旷的走廊，并且吃力的把快要从怀里掉下去的书往上抱了一点。  
“好吧，那么关于魔杖的那个问题，你找到答案了吗？”  
如果邓布利多不提，赫敏几乎要忘了她在寒假之前曾经执着于这个问题的答案，不过经过几个月的白忙一场，赫敏已经放弃了追寻。她摇了摇头，对邓布利多说。“教授，我想我没办法找到答案。”  
“格兰杰小姐，你是霍格沃茨最聪明的学生之一，我相信只要你用心去找，一定可以找到的。”邓布利多微笑着说。  
赫敏忍不住反驳，“教授，我已经找了所有的书和资料，还有可能知道的教授……”  
邓布利多问，“包括德拉科马尔福吗？”  
“没有。“赫敏盯着画像里的邓布利多。  
邓布利多向前走了几步，他的蓝眼睛充满了说服力。“格兰杰小姐，答案就在这间学校里，只要你用心，我相信你会解决一个几百年来都无人能战胜的魔法疑问。”  
赫敏皱起了眉毛，“教授，我想我需要一个更明确的指引。”  
邓布利多指了指左上方，赫敏顺着他指的方向看了一眼，什么也没有，她又把头仰的更高，这当然是毫无用处的一个动作，天花板上会有什么呢。赫敏这么想着，她的视线里忽然进入了一个漂浮在天花板上，光着上半身，只穿着一条黑色裤子，堪堪到膝盖的人。  
他的四肢蜷缩着，像一只被冻僵的青蛙，苍白的皮肤因为暴露在寒冷的空气里而泛起了诡异的青色，脸颊泛着不正常的红晕，一双灰蓝色的眼睛似乎已经涣散了，无力聚焦，青紫的唇瓣微微张开，赫敏吓了一跳。  
“通”的一声，手里的书散落在地。  
赫敏抽出插在牛仔裤口袋里的魔杖，对着那个可怜的人施了一个“终结一切”咒语，又在他身体开始下落的时候迅速念出了第二个咒语。  
“速坠放缓”  
金发青年缓缓落到地上的一瞬间，赫敏小跑到他的身边，惊慌的解下了自己的围巾，盖住了他赤裸的上半身，小声呼唤他的名字。“马尔福，马尔福。”  
寂静的走廊里除了风声，赫敏捕捉到了马尔福牙关打颤的声音。她不知道眼前是什么情况，想了想，又脱下了自己的巫师外袍，裹在他的身上。  
做完这些，赫敏伸出手，试探性的碰了碰马尔福泛着红晕的右脸。  
冰凉的触感让她不禁缩了一下，但她很快意识到，马尔福应该被晾在天花板上很久了。想到这里，赫敏的眼前又出现了昨晚湿漉漉走进大厅的那个马尔福，不知道这是不是又是李乔丹的恶作剧。  
低温下人可能会死的！赫敏再次尝试，看马尔福能不能说话，或者更好一些，站起来，令她失望的是，他只是失神的看着不知道什么地方，身体一动不动，除了轻颤的牙关，就像已经死了一样。  
赫敏看了看周围，最后只好用了一个漂浮咒，把马尔福带到了校医院。  
庞雷德女士应该能治好他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：本章涉及三个咒语分别来自  
> 《哈利波特与混血王子》里卢娜在火车里对哈利用的“终结一切“（Finite），也被翻译为”咒立停“和”万咒皆终“  
> 《哈利波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒》里邓布利多在哈利从飞天扫帚上掉下来的时候用的“速坠放缓“，（Aresto momentum）  
> 《哈利波特与魔法石》中，小巫师们第一节课学的漂浮咒，著名的“Wingardium Leviosa”


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个设定：  
> 1.赫敏现在所面临的心理问题在这篇文里我设定的时由于战争影响带来的隐性抑郁症，会导致她不想和朋友们过多的讨论自己的情况，喜欢离群索居，会有注意力不能集中的问题。而赫敏会常常通过碎碎念，低声重复自己大脑里重要的信息来帮助自己集中注意，这个是从《魔法石》里赫敏在分院前给自己低声打气寻找到的行为灵感。
> 
>  
> 
> 2.德拉科在最近两章里因为在冬天的室外暴露太久而患上了低温症，人的身体在极寒天气下会出现头晕、颤抖、发热、幻觉等等的副作用。（低温症这个名字我瞎编的我也不知道这病症到底叫什么）另外潘西和高尔不会成为回到学校重读的学生。

霍格沃茨的校医院和麻瓜世界的医院不同，魔法药剂的味道带着一种药草独特的清香，她曾经在这里躺过很长的时间，当然了，要多谢她的好朋友，哈利和罗恩。他们的“小小”冒险让三个人都成为这里的常客了。  
赫敏唇角泛起一丝微笑，等她回过神来的时候，就看到德拉科马尔福用一种奇怪的眼神看着她。  
“你刚刚是在笑吗？格兰杰？”马尔福的声音很低。  
赫敏吓了一跳，她这才意识她是坐在一张病床旁边的椅子上，而躺在床上的人，不是哈利，不是罗恩，而是马尔福。  
用了几秒，赫敏才想起了不久前发生的事，她发现了被人脱光了衣服，飘在城堡走廊顶部的马尔福，并且把因为寒冷天气而失去意识的他带到了校医院，在庞弗雷夫人用咒语替他做了治疗，赫敏和她一起给德拉科换上了病号服，然后她错过了午餐，坐在这里等他醒过来。  
她手里还捧着一本笔记，那是她去年为了寻找魔杖秘密时候所做的研究，她找了个空隙回休息室拿到了它，觉得也许……  
“格兰杰？”马尔福抬高了音量。“你嘴巴被封住了吗？我在问你问题。”  
哦，他可真是能让人一秒就开始生气。赫敏抱着胸，靠在椅背上，居高临下的看着那张憔悴苍白的脸，低声说。“回答你的问题，马尔福，我是在笑。”  
“我不明白如果你要嘲笑我，没必要追到校医院来。我想你们格兰芬多休息室里现在一定是一个更适合你出现的茶话会。所以，为什么你不抬起你的屁股，然后走出去，给我一些独处的空间，看着梅林的份上，我差点死掉。”马尔福说了这么一长串话，他的嘴还激动的张开着，如果不是他突然开始颤抖，赫敏相信这一定会是一通长篇大论。但他裹在被子里的身体忽然开始抖动，摇的床吱吱作响，他咬着牙，不让自己溢出痛苦的声音，被子里的手似乎在抓着他的上半身。  
这情况看起来太不对劲了，赫敏猛地站了起来，膝盖撞到了床的边缘，怀里的书也由于他的动作一下摔在马尔福的身上，她站起来，尝试用手按住他，同时大声呼唤庞弗雷夫人。  
“格兰杰小姐？”很快出现的庞弗雷夫人手里举着魔杖和一杯金黄色的液体，她似乎不惊讶马尔福的状况，十分镇定的说。“马尔福先生？德拉科，孩子，你需要放松，这是你身体在极寒之后的正常反应，不要去碰你的皮肤，你不想留下难看的抓痕，好的，很好，现在我会按住你，……”她放柔了声音，同时用眼神示意格兰杰接过她手里的杯子。并且对她说。“给他喝下去。是提神药剂（注1），能帮到他。”  
赫敏拿着杯子，根本不知道怎么让一个一直在动的人喝下去。  
庞弗雷夫人按着马尔福的肩膀，用魔杖点了点他的额头后，他平静了下来，庞弗雷夫人坐在另一侧，伸手扶起他，好让赫敏能把药水喂进去。  
赫敏弯着腰，把杯子凑到了马尔福的唇边，他身上的气息一瞬间涌进她的四肢百骸，像是刚刚修剪过的草坪，又带着一股甜甜的味道。她用力地眨了眨眼，不让自己的注意力又被这味道带跑。她把杯底扶了起来，金黄色的液体顺着杯壁流了出来，赫敏看到马尔福做了一个吞咽的动作，他的睫毛轻轻的颤抖着。  
“好了，好了，现在你躺下休息吧。”  
终于喝完了提神药剂，庞弗雷夫人温柔的把马尔福放了下来，让他平躺在枕头上。  
她转过头，对赫敏说。“格兰杰小姐，也许马尔福先生需要休息，你可以跟教授们说一声，我会留他在医院观察一两个晚上。当然了，访客是不必要的。“她低头，从被子上拿起了赫敏的笔记本，收在马尔福自己那一侧的柜子上。  
赫敏站直了腰，飞速的扫了马尔福一眼，就在庞弗雷夫人的注视下走了出去。

\--------

走在城堡东翼的走廊上，遇到了卢娜和罗恩的时候，赫敏撑起一个笑容，向两个朋友打招呼。  
“赫敏！“卢娜跳着挥了挥手。  
罗恩则兴奋的问。“赫敏，你怎么去校医院了？听说马尔福今天被人挂在天花板上，他的衣服还被海格在养鸡场附近捡到了，我们在城堡里到处都找了，没有能亲眼见到这一幕。”  
“他在校医院。”赫敏沉声说。  
罗恩啊了一声，问。“校医院？”  
“嗯。”赫敏点了点头，“午饭前我送他去的，现在庞弗雷夫人已经给他检查过了。”她看着罗恩，问他。“你们怎么知道这件事的？”  
“每个人都在说。”罗恩手舞足蹈的说。“格兰芬多休息室里，吉米……”  
“罗恩！”赫敏高声打断了他。“这不是一件好笑的事！马尔福可能会死掉，作为级长，我必须向校长告知这件事情。”她危险的眯着眼睛，“你最好不要牵扯其中。“她知道罗恩对马尔福的敌意。”你知道会给格兰芬多学院惹出多大的麻烦。“她在心里叹了一口气，这件事百分百是格兰芬多学生做的，也有可能是拉文克劳，赫奇帕奇是最不可能的，作为格兰芬多的级长她为了今年的学院杯而担忧，希望这是一个拉文克劳的恶作剧吧，至少他们不会蠢到被抓住。  
罗恩耷拉着一张脸，张了张嘴，还要说什么，不过卢娜突然伸手在赫敏的头上挥了两下。“骚扰牤！赫敏！“  
赫敏生气的摇了摇头，她也不知道自己的怒火从哪儿来，她低声对卢娜说。“别在说那些不着边际的话了。”  
卢娜愣了一下，赫敏又连忙说。“对不起，我不是有意……对不起……”她低着头从两人中间冲了过去，一直跑开了好远，才停下来气喘吁吁的回头看了一眼空荡荡的走廊。  
现在应该是空荡荡的。  
她决定去麦格的办公室，女校长依然选择了她在做格兰芬多院长时候的那间办公室，赫敏只需要穿到城堡的另一边，然后再爬几层楼，就能到达。幸运的是，这一路她都没有碰到几个学生，什么时侯霍格沃茨变得这么冷清了，不过再过几分钟，就会有要赶下午课的学生开始出现。她下午也有一节算数占卜学，赫敏可不想错过马人的课，虽然她从这一学期开始，在这门课上就显得有些吃力了。  
当然是因为她的一些小问题。  
赫敏之所以称之为小问题，是因为她并不像其他人，一些她不曾蒙面的人一样，有着这样那样的焦虑，比如失眠，或者魔法失效，或者更遭的情况，她只是难以集中注意力，并且只要她努力，她就可以解决这个问题。  
是的，她可以。  
比如她现在真的不应该站在麦格的门口，继续思考这个不应该现在思考的小问题。  
敲门，现在。  
“校长女士。”赫敏一抬头，麦格教授从桌上的一大堆文件里抬起头，扶了扶眼镜，锐利的目光一下子把她从头到脚罩住了。  
“格兰杰小姐？”  
赫敏走进了麦格的办公室，回头看了一眼还开着的门，她犹豫了一下，转身关上了它。面对麦格的时候，她在心里飞快的复习了一遍要说的事情，没有注意到她的嘴里在念念有词。“校长女士，我认为有一些情况必须向您汇报，今天早些时候，我在走廊里发现了德拉科马尔福，他被人用魔法悬浮在了天花板上，并且无论是蓄意伤害还是恶作剧的始作俑者，他或他们带走了马尔福所有的衣服，他在寒冷下暴露了一段时间，我遇到他的时候他已经神志不清了。“  
“我相信你已经将马尔福先生送到庞弗雷夫人那里了，格兰杰小姐。“麦格的表情看起来不像赫敏预料的那样生气。  
她点了点头，继续说。“是的，女士。马尔福已经清醒了，庞弗雷夫人让我向您转告她需要留马尔福在医院观察几天。“  
“你说的情况我已经了解了。你可以走了。“麦格平静的说。  
赫敏在她低下头后，动了动脚，但她还是问。“校长女士，我……您会找到对马尔福施咒的人的，对吗？”  
麦格似乎错会了赫敏的意思，她问。“格兰杰小姐，你有什么线索要提供给我吗？”  
“没有，但是校长女士，请宽恕我的无礼，您对这件事情的表现有些过于平淡，一个学生在学校里受到了袭击，这是一件非常严重的事情。”说完这句话赫敏觉得自己蠢极了，麦格当然知道这件事情的严重。  
麦格的嘴角动了动，“格兰杰小姐，我会查出违反校规的学生的。是的，我相信这是一名学生所为，霍格沃茨对外的保护依然十分有效，我们应当确信不会有外来的巫师混进学校里。但马尔福先生有许多敌人，学生有时会跨过他们不应该跨过的界限，我和教授们都明白这件事的严重性。”她的语速变得越来越快，“我会和院长们商量出一个解决方案，于此同时，我想，你可以多关注一些马尔福先生的情况。”  
“校长女士，我并不合适……”赫敏忍不住开口，她可不是为了保护马尔福才多嘴的。  
但麦格不容置疑的请她离开了办公室，赫敏只能在肩上加重了“关注”马尔福的责任。  
不过，关注，是什么意思？  
她需要确保他不会死吗？还是只是看着他的一举一动然后报告给麦格？

\--------------  
直到晚上赫敏在格兰芬多塔楼遇到差点没头的尼克时，她才想到了自己忘记了自己的笔记本。  
宵禁时间快到了，如果她跑的快一些，还能去把笔记本拿回来。  
她十分确信是忘在校医院了。  
走到一半的时候，城堡里的所有灯火就熄灭了，赫敏把围巾拉高了一些，加快了脚步，希望自己不要回去的太晚。级长当然可以晚归，但她并不享受打破校规的感觉。  
摸黑走了几步后，她掏出魔杖，低低的念了一声“荧光闪烁”，仗尖闪烁着光芒。  
奇怪的声音从走廊的一边传来，赫敏放轻了脚步，顺着声音走到了一间教室的门口，就在她要推门的时候，她忽然想起了自己本来要做什么。  
集中注意，深呼吸。忽视身边的一切。  
不，她是级长，她应该看一看是谁在宵禁时间还在外面游荡。  
集中注意，深呼吸。集中在她本来要做的事情上。  
去校医院，拿回她的笔记本。  
赫敏睁开了眼，手在空气里无力的抓了一把，不觉脚步已经再次迈开了。是的，赫敏尝尝有这种失控的感觉，她必须把一些东西从她的大脑里剔除掉，才能保证她顺着相对平稳的轨迹继续生活下去，目前为止她都做的很好。  
“什么做的很好？”  
赫敏猛然在那里怔住了，没料到自己这么快就走到了校医院，马尔福的头发遮住了他的一只眼睛，但另外一只盯着她，浅到极致的眉毛皱在一起，似乎觉得她是有什么不对劲一样。  
“不关你的事，马尔福。”赫敏看到她的笔记本摊开被马尔福放在腿上，于是说。“把我的笔记本还给我。”  
他没有动，双唇紧闭着，似乎也不打算说话。  
赫敏于是愤怒的走了过去，当她靠近他的时候，他忽然剧烈的抖动了一下。“低温带来的一些症状，我的头刚才好像被幻影移形去了别的地方，我很晕，你可以不要再晃了吗，格兰杰？”  
赫敏站在那里，他的眼神甚至没有聚焦在她的身上，而他说话时的热气喷在她的手上，没有来的让她心软了起来。但她还是用强硬的语气说。“我站在这里没有动，马尔福。”  
他顺着她的声音看了过来，浅金色的头发上镀上了一层迷人的月辉，马尔福看着她，说。“哦，你的笔记本，在这里，我只是很无聊，那该死的药剂让我时刻保持清醒，而校医院又没有什么可以打发时间的。拿走吧。”他重重的合上了笔记本，一把抓起来递到了赫敏的手里。“老魔杖听命于我？这是个很有趣的想法。也许我应该找到老魔杖，试一试。“  
他似乎是看到了赫敏惊讶的表情，挑了挑眉，说。”怎么了？波特在自传里写了老魔杖与邓布利多一起长眠于霍格沃茨，是的，我读过他的自传，每个巫师应该都读过，如果我不读的话，在宴会上怎么和我的朋友们嘲讽我们伟大的救世主，用小孩子都会的魔咒，神奇的打败了黑魔王。“他说话的声音又小了下去，似乎像他所说的，他又头晕了。  
赫敏手里拿着自己的笔记本，不可抗拒的发现她的心里充满了无比温柔的怜悯之情，看在上帝的份上，她可以坐下来跟这个可怜的人谈一谈，不是吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提神药剂：出现在《哈利波特与火焰杯》中，哈利和罗恩从黑湖底出来后，庞弗雷夫人给他们喝的魔药，推测是用来取暖和缓解紧张及寒冷带来的病症。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

——  
事情不像赫敏想的那样。  
事情从来就没像赫敏所想的那样。

她现在躺在床上，盯着天花板上那道她无比熟悉的缝隙，咬牙切齿的诅咒马尔福。她一定是失心疯了，才会觉得一个斯莱特林会有软弱的时刻。

哦，他们有！他们当然有，但斯莱特林即使在脆弱的时候也是一条毒蛇，阴险狡诈的毒蛇。  
马尔福居然会对她说那样的话！

赫敏真的不敢相信，经过了所有的这些，他怎么敢！他怎么敢！

她不想再心里重复加重马尔福带给她的阴翳，

现在她必须闭上眼休息了。明天。

明天的黑魔法防御课上，她发誓会给马尔福好看！

抱着这个想法的赫敏沉入了梦乡。

第二天的黑魔法防御课，赫敏鼓着脸气呼呼的发现自己忽视了马尔福因为被庞弗雷夫人留院观察而缺席了这堂课。

多么遗憾。

她漫不经心的看着一只小水獭从仗尖挤了出来，欢快的在空里打了个滚儿，绕着赫敏转了一圈，然后和哈利的尖头叉子一起跳上了天花板。

不是所有人都能变出守护神。

这个咒语是在上学期末教授留给大家练习的，一个假期过去，除了DA军外，仍然少有人成功的使用了这个魔法。

纳威脸憋的通红，和一个拉文克劳女孩贴在一起，手把手教她如何挥舞魔杖，很快大部分的学生都被他们这一对组合而吸引，忘记了练习自己的咒语。

 

罗恩的身边绕着好几个女孩子，赫敏交叉着将手背在身后，脚尖无意识的在地板上摩擦，她不知道自己在想什么，或者她什么也没有想。

“马尔福。”

等等，这是她脑海里的声音还是别的什么？  
不，是金妮。

赫敏顺着她的目光看到了走进教室的金发男巫，更加苍白的脸，和散落在肩头的浅金色头发，水洇湿了白衬衫的领子，他把黑色的巫师外袍搭在胳膊上，同一只手拎着书包，不紧不慢的走了进来。

“教授。”马尔福冲着黑魔法防御的教授点了点头，在对方选择无视后，他也如无其事的放下了手里的东西，掏出魔杖和所剩无几的斯莱特林们站在一起。

这情况只是暂时的。

但他的仗尖跳出一团银蓝色的光雾时，一半的女孩子们都围到了那个英俊的青年巫师身边。他得意洋洋的挥着魔杖，用足够大的声音开始宣扬那一套纯血统巫师魔力更加纯净的无稽之谈，赫敏听着他话里的的隐喻，几乎按捺不住要从衣服里掏出另一根更具攻击性的魔杖来给那个讨厌的马尔福一个咒语的想法。

马尔福的言语刻薄，这只是表面现象，赫敏如果年长一些就能看出来，或许她就会原谅他的不礼貌，但她也只是个被命运压着喘不过气的小小女孩，她被他的语气所慑服了。

 

\------------------------

这一次的黑魔法防御课后，赫敏决定无视马尔福。

但她越来越多的目睹他在上课的时候迟到，或者鼻青脸肿的在校园一角出现。只是他身上玩世不恭，毫不在乎的气质不减反添，赫敏终于不得不干涉这件事，是一个格兰芬多学生因为一件小事被马尔福扣了十分。

他还是个级长。

赫敏在走廊上堵到了马尔福。他和一个低年级的斯莱特林学生走在一起，两人吃吃的笑着什么，飘进赫敏耳朵里的只言片语就是。“……他们再也不敢了……无所谓……每个人都会被我找到收拾一通的……”

赫敏铁青着脸，站在走廊的最中间。

马尔福视她如空气，越过她不仅脚步不停，就连说笑也一秒也没顿。

赫敏觉得自己在爆发的边缘，她抬高音量，喊了一声。“马尔福！”

“女王陛下，有何贵干？”马尔福停下脚步，回头望向她。

她盯着他，不发一言，那种富有压力的目光，一般只有女性在上了年纪之后才会有的权威才会获得的目光，她天生就带着凛然的气质。她一直看到马尔福脸上的笑容僵住了，才开口说。“我知道你给几个格兰芬多学生扣分的事了。”

马尔福扯了扯嘴角。“看来格兰芬多的级长大人不满意，我绝对是依据校规——”

“安静。”赫敏厉声呵斥。“我只是想提醒你，没有级长的身份，你的处境会更糟糕。”她上下打量了他一番，目光在他额角的一小块青紫上停顿了片刻。“事实上我不明白，为什么你不低调一些，这样能少受点罪，现在的形势并不是一个前食死徒大摇大摆在学校里炫耀自己魅力的时候。”

马尔福几乎立刻就恢复了自己通常的那种带着轻蔑和嘲讽的微笑，他把一只手撑在墙上，拉扯着颈间的深绿色领带，似乎它让人喘不过气或者窒息了一样。在做这一切的时候，他的目光一直似笑非笑的落在赫敏的脸上，接着说。“格兰杰，我不知道你是不是真的清楚魔法界的生存之道，我的父母经历过黑魔王第一次失势，我们挺过来了，这一次，也是一样。”他说着挑了挑眉，很不屑的说。“那些只敢恶作剧的孩子，比起我父亲当年遇到的真正的威胁，根本不值一提。”

赫敏的目光深沉，脸色也像外面阴霾的天空一样。“我遇见你的那次，它不是恶作剧。”  
她深吸了一口气。“你可能会死。”

马尔福无所谓的耸了耸肩。“我没有。”

赫敏抱着胸，再次从他的眼睛里看出了一丝颤动。“我当然清楚，真正的威胁是什么样子的。”她伸出一只手臂，露出了胳膊上暗红色的伤疤。“但是我也同样清楚，学生们对于恶作剧的底线非常模糊，我想你的两次切身经历应该会让你保持警惕。”

马尔福很难维持自己的表情了，他硬撑着反问。“你为什么要关心？泥——“

他最后一句狠狠的话没能成功说的出来，因为赫敏不知道什么时候把魔杖拿在了手里，顶着他的脸，看起来真的像要攻击他。

“最好不要再使用那个词。“赫敏动了动手腕，而后她收回了手，向后退了一步，深呼吸一口气，对着马尔福说。“我很抱歉，最近一段时间我有些控制暴力的问题没法解决。”

马尔福似乎还处于被她用魔杖指着脸的威慑下没有缓过劲来，过了有十几秒，他才撇了撇嘴，扯着领带说。“依我看来，你的问题已经解决了。“他对着赫敏疑问的目光，居然露出了一个笑容。”大概是四年前，你也用魔杖指着我，后来虽然收回了魔杖，但是你还是狠狠地打了我一拳。“他指了指鼻子。”这里。“

赫敏这才想起来那时候的冲突，多么可笑。当时的她以为世界上最残酷的事情就是一个斯莱特林孩子用泥巴种的称呼来侮辱她，后来她才明白，这个世界上有更多更糟糕的人。

她想起了校医院的那个晚上，她坐在了马尔福床边的椅子上，想要和他谈一谈，但是他用泥巴种来称呼她，侮辱她的朋友们，她当时觉得这个斯莱特林已经无药可救了。

但现在，手臂上的伤口提醒了她，马尔福也许不是那样的。

她的目光移向了他空空如也的手，没有魔杖。

第一次，赫敏问出了那个她从上一学期就困扰着的问题。“那一天，“她扬了扬手臂。”我是说我得到这个的那一天，你的魔杖，是怎么到哈利手里的？“

马尔福嗤笑道。“认真的？你笔记里说的是真的？“他抬起下巴，”我不知道为什么，但是波特从我的手里夺走了魔杖，至于它为什么会在魔法部的那天跳进我的手里，哦，格兰杰，我想我只能这么说，该是谁的，就是谁的。“

赫敏张了张嘴。

马尔福补充说。“我以我祖父的名义向你发誓，我从前不会，将来也不会帮助波特。我的魔杖也一样。“他顿了顿，咬着下唇，后一句话让他觉得难以启齿。”信不信由你，我既不相信黑魔王的那一套鬼话，也并不赞同邓布利多或者波特的假仁假义。“  
说完这句话，他把鞋在墙角磕了一下，转身走了。


End file.
